euroversionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision 1961
Release info (Albums, Singles etc.) refer to the most important and noteworthy releases. Appearances of the same Version on subsequent releases, including on Compilations, is not mentioned. Original Version = As performed at the Eurovision Song Contest For additions/corrections, please use the Comments section at the bottom of this page, or post them on our Facebook Fanpage . 'Luxembourg - Jean-Claude Pascal' 1. Nous les amoureux - Original French Version 2. Nous les amoureux - Alternate Version 3. Nous les amoureux - 1966 Version 4. Dich hab' ich geliebt - German Version 5. Noi gli innamorati - 1966 Italian Version Version 1 on 7-inch A France (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B France (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch C France (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch D Spain (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch E Germany (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch F Netherlands (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch G Kingdom (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch H Italy (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch i France (1979) (Catawiki ) Version 2 no official release at the time, released on 1993 Compilation "Les plus grands succès de l'Eurovision" Version 3 on 1966 LP "Portrait in Musik" Version 4 no official release at the time, released on 2004 CD "Vivre libre" Version 5 on 7-inch J Italy (EMI MQ 2055) TELL THEM APART: Versions 1 and 2 are very similar, likely two vocal different vocal takes from the same session. The instrumentation is the same. Version 1 appears on the 2005 Compilation "Hallo Bonjour Salut Vol. 2" (Amazon ). Version 2 also appears on the 2000 Compilation "Eurovision : Les plus belles chansons françaises" and is the version most often found on compilation CDs. 'United Kingdom - The Allisons' 1. Are You Sure - Original English Version 2. Are You Sure - New Version 1 (violin version) 3. Are You Sure - New Version 2 (violin version) 4. Are You Sure - New Version 3 (twangy guitar version) Version 1 on 7-inch A Kingdom (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B Kingdom (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch C Kingdom Version 1 also on 7-inch D Denmark (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch E Germany (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch F Germany (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch G Germany (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on 7-inch H Germany (1982 re-release) (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch i Norway (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch J USA (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch K France Version 1 also on 7-inch L France Version 1 also on 7-inch M Netherlands (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch N Zealand (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch O Canada (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch P Greece (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch Q Chile (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch R Sweden (45cat ) Version 1 also on LP "Are Your Sure" (Discogs ) Version 2 source unknown - details wanted (example: Amazon ) Version 3 source unknown - details wanted (example: Amazon ) Version 4 source unknown - details wanted (example: Amazon ) 'Switzerland - Franca di Rienzo' 1. Nous aurons demain - Original French Version On 7-inch A France (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch B France (RateYourMusic ) 'France - Jean-Paul Mauric' 1. Printemps, avril carillone - Original French Version On 7-inch A France (Discogs ) Also on 7-inch B France (Catawiki ) Also on 7-inch C Germany (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch D France (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch E Sweden (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch F France (RateYourMusic ) 'Italy - Betty Curtis' 1. Al di là - Italian Single Version (3.22) 2. Al di là - Full Italian Version (4.10) 3. Al di là - 1990s Version 1 (4.09) 4. Al di là - 1990s Version 2 (4.01) 5. Al di là - 1990s Versino 3 (3.13) Version 1 on 7-inch A Italy (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B Netherlands (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch C Denmark (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch D Mexico (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch E Argentina (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 source unknown - details wanted Version 3 source unknown - details wanted Version 4 source unknown - details wanted (example: iTunes ) Version 5 source unknown - details wanted (example: iTunes ) 'Denmark - Dario Campeotto' 1. Angelique - Original Danish Version 2. Angelique - 2001 Version 3. Angelique - 2011 Live Version 4. Angelique - 2001 English Version 5. Angelique - French Version 6. Angelique - Italian Version Version 1 on 7-inch A Denmark (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B Norway (same sleeve as 7-inch A, b-side differs) (45cat ) Version 2 on 2001 CD "Den første gang jeg så dig" Version 3 on 2011 CD "En aften med..." (iTunes ) Version 4 on 2001 CD "Love Is In The Air" (Discogs ) Version 5 no official release at the time, source unknown - details wanted Version 6 on 7-inch C Denmark (45cat ) Version 6 also on 7-inch D Sweden (45cat ) Version 6 also also on 7-inch E Sweden (RateYourMusic ) 'Norway - Nora Brockstedt' 1. Sommer i Palma - Original Norwegian Version 2. Sommar i Palma - Swedish Version Version 1 on 7-inch A Norway (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B Norway (45cat ) Version 2 on 7-inch C Sweden (45cat ) 'Yugoslavia - Ljiljana Petrović' 1. Neke davne zvezde - Original Serbo-Croat Version Version 1 on 10-inch "Ljiljana Petrović" Yugoslavia (RateYourMusic ) Notes: The studio version is available on the 2012 Compilation "Zlata kolekcija". The live Eurovision version has also been released on CD. It is remastered and made to sound like a studio recording, however it is the live at Eurovision version. 'Spain - Conchita Bautista' 1. Estando contigo - Original Spansh Version 2. Estando contigo - 1992 Version 3. Part of 1992 Medley Version 1 on 7-inch Spain (45cat ) Versions 2+3 on 1992 CD "Por ti" (iTunes ) 'Monaco - Colette Deréal' 1. Allons, allons les enfants - Original French Version 2. Allons, allons les enfants - Alternate French Version Version 1 on 7-inch A France (45cat ) Version 2 on 7-inch B France (Encyclopédisque ) TELL THEM APART: The two versions are very similar, Version 2 has a trumpet intro. 7-inch A and 7-inch B have identical record sleeves and catalogue numbers, only the back sleeve is different. Version 2 appears on the 2000 Compilation "Eurovision : Les plus belles chansons françaises" 'Finland - Laila Kinnunen' 1. Valoa ikkunassa - Original Finnish Version 2. Ett ljus i ett fönster - Swedish Version Version 1 on 7-inch A Finland (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B Finland (45cat ) Version 2 on 7-inch C Sweden (RateYourMusic ) 'Netherlands - Greetje Kauffeld' 1. Wat een dag - Live Dutch Version Never recorded 'Germany - Lale Andersen' 1. Einmal sehen wir uns wieder - Live German/French Version 2. Einmal sehen wir uns wieder - German Single Version Version 1 never recorded Version 2 on 7-inch Germany (45cat ) 'Sweden - Lill-Babs' 1. April april - Original Swedish Version On 7-inch Sweden (45cat ) 'Austria - Jimmy Makulis' 1. Sehnsucht - German Live Version Never recorded 'Belgium - Bob Benny' 1. September gouden roos - Original Dutch Version 2. September gouden roos - 1991 Version 3. Rosen im September - German Version Version 1 on 7-inch A Belgium (45cat ) Version 2 on 1991 CD "Het beste van Bob Benny" (Discogs ) Version 3 on 7-inch B Germany (45cat ) Notes: Also see 1959 for details of "Festival Medley" (1999) featuring September gouden roos